My Breakup Buddy
by sophie.rai21
Summary: Nick doing a little justice as Andy's break-up buddy. Set after 3x13.
1. One Last Call

**Just a one shot that I wrote before the season finale. Obviously this is how I wished happened in the season finale. Unfortunately, it didn't. I wanted to give justice for Andy's character. But then again, I hadn't watched the season finale. I didn't see Sam waiting helplessly as the love of his life slipped away. Hopefully, next season, he'll make it right. This is about Nick justifying his role as a break up buddy and only that. Nothing more :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue. Neither am I associated with it in anyway. Just an ordinary fan :)**

* * *

**My Break-up Buddy**

**Chapter 1: One Last Call**

There she is. Drinking her innocent self drunk. I never pegged Andy as someone like that. Someone who would tell me that they were over their ex then cry their eyes out at home and then came to work the next morning like nothing ever happened. If there was one thing Andy McNally was, she was grace under pressure. Whatever happened to her in her personal life didn't matter because on the job she was still the same person. The same Andy McNally that loved her job, and the same McNally that is always leaving a footprint wherever she went. I don't see Andy as a break up buddy or even a good friend. She is special. It's not because I'm a guy and she's a girl and we happen to have electrifying chemistry. No, it was nothing like that. She was special. Like a combat buddy that I'd happily lay my life down for in a war zone because I know she'd do the same for me.

I know that the past month and a half wasn't too nice on her. She was holding on for sure. For herself and her best friend.

"You know when I knew?"

"What?"

"When he was going to leave me."

I think to myself as she said this to me. I really should have pushed hard enough to give herself one last cry. If she did, she wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be trying to convince myself that she was going to be okay.

"I knew from the moment he told me that he couldn't be a cop and be with me. It's like I was a disease to him. Heck, it felt like our relationship was a bloody cancer draining out every drop of him."

I just kept quiet. The whole time I was there I just sat there and listened. Listened to her talking about her almost one year relationship with Swarek.

"You wanna know what hurt the most?"

I knew what she was going to say because everyday she tried to hide this face from herself and everyone else. She takes one big swig of her beer, gulps it down and gets another one from the bartender. He opens the cap and she takes one last drink before putting it down.

"He never once told me he loved me. Not once. But today, out of the month and a half that we were broken up, he decides to tell me. When I probably would have lost my life today, that's when he decides to tell me. I mean because that's best time right? Life and death situation right?"

I see the look on her face as she says this to me. Her face is red and swollen. Swollen on the right side because she got hit by someone today. John Grey it seems. I decide to thrown in a little buddy remark to make her feel better.

"Well, better late then never right?"

Instantly, I wish I never said that. She gave me a small before she spoke again.

"I wish... I wish.. I was a better girlfriend. I wanted to be that ideal girlfriend. When all I was doing was just suffocating him. I wanted him to come to me you know? I wish I knew what I did wrong. I almost married a guy that slept with his ex and I got dumped by a guy I wanted for a long time. Look at me. I'm that crazy girl. That crazy girlfriend everyone hates."

I recollect todays events in my head. She was partnered with Dov. It started out like a normal day. That was until John Grey. John Grey was a guy that she and Sam caught a few months ago. Unfortunately, he got away and Andy paid the price for that. She took the burden onto herself. She found him and she should have fought harder to get him before he got away. But instead, he got away. Punched her in the face and took off with he gun and phone leaving her helpless. They caught the guy eventually but he had left a girl in a storage room with a grenade. Andy voluntarily took hold of the bomb from the terrified girl. In the heat of the moment, Sam confessed. I think that's what terrified him the most. The possibility of losing Andy. I wouldn't say I agree with it or even disagree with it, but hey, better late than never right?

"Andy, you need to go home. It's getting late."

"I busted his cover you know. My first day, I busted a major operation that took almost like what 8 months? I could have sworn right then that he hated me. The next day I went in to work, I told I didn't date cops. So there I was dating homicide detective, Luke Callagahan. And he cheats on me, the first change he gets."

"Andy, you're drunk. Come on, we'll talk about this tomorrow."

"What are you 12 or something? If you have a bedtime you need to follow you can leave. No one's forcing you to stay."

She told me about her mom once. Told me how she left. Told how she broke her heart. Fifteen years she waited for her. She never forgave her mom for that. Then one day she meets her. Turns out she's a social worker. She fixes people's lives. How ironic right? She tells people to pull through. To stick up with their other half when things got tough. Its funny how she didn't stick up for her marriage. After some time, she let her mom into her life. Claire even got her a book to help her move on from her break up. I remember doing a mantra with her. I was really sure she'd forgotten about Swarek. I guess I wasn't that good of a break up buddy.

"Nick, if you wanna go, just go. Stop sitting here feeling sorry for me."

"No. I'll stay."

She looked at me and continued to take in the beer. She told the bartender to give her another one. He opened it and passed it to her. She took it and gave it to me.

"Figured you'd need this cause I got a lot of things I wanna get out of my system."

"Thanks."

We sat there in silence occasionally glancing at each other.

"So what happened next?"

"Well, I dumped detective Luke Callaghan and moved on. Except when I finally told Sam how I felt, he left. Without a word. When I thought I'd never get a chance to tell him how I felt, he shows up again. I propositioned him. That's what they call it right? Proposition. So we went back to his apartment. We both lost our jobs. But then, we still tried again. Tried being normal, together."

"Then?"

"Then, here we are. Alone and I've just had the worst shift ever."

I could sense she felt defeated. She kept her arms folded on the bar and let her head fall. I know she was crying because I could ear it. She wasn't crying uncontrollably, but she was crying. She just let it all out. She was strong that way. She didn't allow her emotions get the best of her. I took out my phone form the pocket.

"Excuse me while I make a call."

She didn't lift her head. Instead, she just waved her arm in the air in approval.

I moved far enough for her not to hear. I know what I was doing was wrong but, she needed it. She needed the closure.

"Hey, Sam."

"Collins, what's going on?"

"It's Andy. She's at the-"

"Be there in 10."

I kept the phone and move to seat. She lifted her head and spoke.

"Is Gail mad? You can go. I'll probably have to leave anyway."

"No, she's not. I thought I left something. Just wanted to make sure."

"Oh, I see. Well, thanks anyway. For this."

"No problem, buddy."

She returned to her position with her head on the bar and arms folded. I hope I did the right thing, calling Sam. I know she wouldn't approve it but if there was one thing I knew about Andy was that she was stubborn and persistent. She needed this. Closure. I know deep down she still cares for him and I know he does too. I was that guy before. I wish someone did that for me. I wish someone told me what I had before I lost it. I wish I'd never left things the way I did with Gail. If there was one thing I regret in my life, that would be it. I can only imagine what Gail must have gone through.

Just like he promised, 10 minutes and he was standing at the front of the bar. I quietly get my coat and walk towards him.

"Hey. Thanks for calling me."

"No problem. She's had about 5 drinks now. She just really wants company."

"Yeah okay. Thanks. I'd probably giver her some time before I take her home."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Sam walks past me and I stop him before he goes far from me.

"She loves you. She really does. I don't think she ever wants to forget about you."

* * *

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Fate

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. So here you go! Part 2 of the instalment. Sorry, it took an awfully long time to get this uploaded but as I've said earlier before, sometimes, life gets in your way. And when it does, life totally sucks. Hope everyone is ****doing well. As always, have a nice day! :)**

_**x Sophie **_

_****_**Disclaimer: I don't Rookie Blue. I'm positive about this one.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fate**

I know I should have told her what I did. I know it was wrong but I did it. I couldn't help it. Maybe I saw myself at that bar and maybe, just maybe I wanted that with Gail. I wanted to be able to reassure her of her position in my life. Things with Gail and me were a little complicating mostly because of my own doings. It's been almost a year since I gave Andy McNally a lifesaver. After that night, things didn't go as planned for Andy. I wish it did. In my heart I hope it did and for some odd reason, I had faith they'd somehow work it out. But I guess, some things can't really be fixed. Maybe it worked out for the best.

Things with Sam and Andy spiraled out of hand and crashed and burned. Sometimes when I think about it, I think maybe this was fate's way of telling two people who were not meant for each other. They talked about things, tried to move forward together but somehow or another, the hurt that they both caused each other were a little hard to forget. Sam, inevitably understood Andy's decision to leave it as it is. However, he couldn't just let her go without a fight. He didn't have the courage to do it. So he tried, over and over again. He tried to be friends with her first and then tried to move on from there. But Andy couldn't get her heart to do that. Her heart was telling her one thing and her brain another. This time, she decided against her better self.

Eventually Sam stopped trying. I wouldn't blame him. He wasn't only hurt and alone, he was miserable. Andy was a spark to him. A spark in his life. If there was one thing in his life he regretted, it was the night that he told Andy that he couldn't be a cop and be with her. I don't know much about Sam but I know somewhat to say this. Sam Swarek is a man true to his words. I know even in my heart when he stopped trying to win Andy back, he still loved her and he was never afraid to show it. When she was trapped in that cold storage, I could've sworn I saw two thin layers of ice, threatening to break him. She never knew. She never knew how he held her hand as she was lying on the hospital bed and how he kept kissing her forehead just because he needed to reassure himself that she was alright. Right after that, he requested for a transfer because he couldn't be that man. He couldn't be that man who let the his love of his life slip away. So he left. Andy only found out a week after he left. When I told her, she cried because she let her pride get the better of her.

I guess you can say, everyone learnt a lesson from this. Especially me. I learned to treasure Gail more. I learned about her insecurities because even as strong as she sounded, I knew she was still that vulnerable girl at heart. I started to take our relationship more seriously. 3 months after Sam left, I proposed. I wanted to ask her earlier but I really had to plan it out. Why? Because the woman of my dreams deserved more than I could offer and knowing Gail, I wasn't giving her an easy way out. I remember how she sounded about it. She thought it was the full moon's effect on me. I told her not to listen to Chris. We fought but she eventually agreed to the idea. Andy and Tracy were her bridesmaid. I know secretly in Andy's heart, she wished it was her and Sam on that alter.

We did the whole shin dig, as Jerry said without killing each other and I'm here on the couch of our house together waiting for the two love of my lives to come home. Why two? We just found out 2 weeks ago that Gail is pregnant. I could have never asked for a better partner in life. Yes, we did disagree on a lot of things. More things than Sam and Andy did but we forced each other to work things out. Not because we were married and married couples were supposed to deal with it but because we both loved each other too much to let anything get in the way of us being together. Cheesy? Yes. It was simple for me. I loved her and that was that.

"What are you doing?"

"I just thought that I'd read up on pregnancy."

"Huh. How feminine of you to do that. But, as I recall I'm the one who's pregnant. Not the other way around buddy."

I instantly laughed at the word buddy. I couldn't help it. I was suppose to be Andy's break up buddy. I was supposed to help her move on from Swarek. Instead, she taught me a thing or two about love. Andy is doing great now. She's moved on from that phase and I'm sure Sam did too. She still misses him, but she's moving on. It's hard but she tries.

"You know sometimes, I get the feeling I married a lunatic."

"Really? Now why's that huh?"

"You do things normal people don't do for obvious reasons. Like laughing to yourself."

"Sweetheart, I'm pretty sure that that's what people do. They laugh cause they're happy."

"Okay, yeah whatever. Just don't do that in front of me. It's creeping me out."

"Okay. But if you must know, I'm happy because I've got you in my life and I'm so grateful for that."

"You know why I'm happy?"

"What?"

"I married a very handsome lunatic. And, as ironic as it sounds, he drives me crazy."

"You drive me crazy too."

I pull her on to my lap and kiss her. I could've sworn to myself that a year ago a, I would've been the one regretting the mistakes in my life. But, I'm not because I'm making all these mistakes with the one I love. I like to think back to one of the books called The Notebook by Nicholas Sparks. I used to ask myself, what if Allie never went back to that house? She never would have been with Noah. She would have married Lon and she would have missed out on being with Noah. But, fate brought them back together. Allie never married Lon. I'd like to think that fate brought them together because they were meant for each other and if Sam and Andy were anything like that, it was only a matter of time before they were together. Fate taught Allie and Noah to stay strong. I'm thankful that fate gave me that lesson with Gail. If they're love is anything like Allie and Noah's, I'm pretty sure they'd be together somehow or another. Even if it took them some time.

"Did you hear the news?"

I pull Gail away from my arms and look her straight in the eye.

"What news?"

"There's a new detective at 15.

* * *

**I bet you guys didn't see that one coming didn't you? I wanted to give character justice to both Sam and Andy so hence, the ending. If you like it, review and let me know if you think I should write one more last chapter for McSwarek. **


	3. Second Chances

**As promised, a McSwarek ending. I've divided it into two parts, so there's a little suspense. I know it's not the best thing but McSwarek will get there. I promise! :)**

**A huge thanks to CookiesN'Cream124 for the beta help! She's been incredible to ****work with.**

**As always, have a nice day! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Second Chances**

It's been a really, really long 7 months. I'd be lying if I said I knew about all this stuff before Gail was pregnant. When she was 3 months in, I decided to throw away all those pregnancy books. Talk about a whole load of crap! How do women continuously buy these books? I know I wouldn't. Gail is at 34 weeks now. The doctor told us that in about 3 weeks, we will be able to finally welcome our little girl. Yes, we're having a little girl. Gail was too nosy to not find out, but it really didn't matter to me. Personally, I would be more than grateful for a healthy little baby.

I tell Andy and Tracy about this the next day at work, seeing as they are Gail's best friends and they were planning her baby shower. She wasn't initially into it, but when I told her that we could throw in a karaoke session, she was happy. It also happened to be 8 months since Sam returned to 15. One would think after all the drama that they both went through together as a couple, they'd finally hooked up. Then again, this is Sam and Andy. They never really learn.

"Okay, here's the plan. She's only doing this if there's karaoke so make sure to throw that in. And, she hates pink so no gifts in that color. She'd probably kill me for that. Oh, and she's craving-"

"CUPCAKES!" Tracy and Andy both reply in unison. I guess I might be a little hormonal myself.

"Nick, we got it okay. Tracy's gonna handle the drinks and food and I'll be in charge of the activities. Don't worry, we've got it covered." Andy says.

"You do know that if this doesn't turn out right, she's gonna hold us all accountable for this for the rest of her life?"

"Uhh… yes? Look, I was pregnant before. I know how it is. It'll turn out great Nick. Now, why don't you just loosen up? Jeez, you're worst than Gail!" Traci chides.

"I am not worst than Gail. I just want everything to be perfect. I want her to enjoy it." I defend myself.

"Okay, okay. Look, I'm going now. I'll go get the supplies. Andy, you got the karaoke set covered?"

"Yup. I'll see you there in an hour."

And just like that, Tracy leaves. I thought that this would be a good time for me to talk to Andy about Sam. She's been avoiding the topic for some time now. And how did I know this? the first week that Sam was back, they finally talked. Oh yeah, they talked alright. About the job. About how the detective training was, or the kind of cases that Sam did the first week of his detective rotation. Honestly, that was a stupid conversation. No one really cares and I highly doubt that Andy really does. She just wanted to strike a conversation with him. I call it a cowardly act.

"So, how are things?"

"Good. Good. I finally bought that shelf I needed. Even though the colour is horrible but it does the trick you know? It holds-"

"Andy, stop."

"What?"

"I know what you're doing."

"Uh, what am I doing exactly Nick? You know, Tracy was right. You are hormonal."

"I am not. Listen, when are you going to talk to Sam?"

"What do you mean when am I going to talk with Sam? I talk to him every day."

I shoot her raised eyebrows as she walks on. Again with the aversions. Before she starts fully avoiding me, I pull her aside from the hallway.

"You know what I mean Andy."

She goes silent and hangs her head a little low. A sign that she fully understands what I'm talking about.

"Look, it's been 8 months since he's been back. You should start getting your act together. Talk to him. Tell him how you feel."

"Okay, okay. I'll do it."

"Good. Today, at Gail's baby shower you are talking to him."

"What?! I'll be busy making sure Gail is having a good time!"

"Tracy can handle it."

"But what if she can't?"

"She'll have to! This should give you guys plenty of time to talk."

"What if he-"

"Nononono. No more what if's. He's here now. Take the chance. Okay?"

"Okay okay. Look, I gotta go. I need to get the things and get ready all in an hour."

She shrugs off the grip I had on her arm before walking away. She starts pacing a little fast and I shout at her to make sure she really gets what I mean.

"DON'T FORGET TO TALK, ANDY!"

Right then, Sam swoops pass me with a file in his hand. He doesn't see me and almost knocks me over. Step 1: Andy, Step 2: Sam. Piece of cake.

"Hey, Sam! You're coming over later right?"

"Of course! Karaoke and a bunch of hormonal people? This is more fun than poker, Collins."

"Good! See you around 7."

With that, he walks away and I do too. I know it'll take some time for them to forget what happened between them so they can move on. But, by the rate they're going, they'll never get anywhere. Sam and Andy have been through a lot together. Maybe that's why it's so hard for me to believe they haven't worked things out. They both put their life and job on the line 2 years ago. Seemingly, it was Sam's last undercover operation. They were never supposed to get together but they did. They were never supposed to have feelings for each other when they were supposed to be strictly professional. Sam should have never questioned Andy when she wanted to marry Luke, but he did anyway. For a simple reason. They both still care for each other more than they even thought they would. That's what makes me believe that this thing between them is not permanent. Merely a test.

When I reach home, as promised, the place was looking good. Tracy was setting up the food and drinks and Sam was helping Andy set up the karaoke set. It may or may not have to do with the fact that on the way home, I called him and told him that Andy needed help. I lied. I watch them work together and I think to myself, _They look like quite a team_. Sam was making sure the wires were put in properly and Andy was song picking. The guest started to arrive, they were punctual. The usual gang was here… The Shaw family, Tracy and Leo, Frank and his family, and the rest of the bunch. The party goes smoothly, as planned. Ollie's the first to sing, followed by Gail. They do a little duet before handing it over to Tracy. The mike quickly gets passed on to the other guests. Sam and Andy, on the other hand, were on corner of the hall. I give them a quick glance and before I can react, they both stand up and leave. They head outside to my backyard.

* * *

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were more the Prince Charming type." Sam says.

"Yeah? Well, If I'd known better I would have given Anne Hathaway your number years ago."

"You asked who my celebrity crushes were so I said it. Don't go all teenager on me McNally."

They were both seated outside on the backyard steps, so close to each other that they could almost hear each other's heartbeat.

"What was it like?" Sam asks.

"What was what like?"

"Undercover."

Almost eight months of beating around the bush, and he finally gets the courage to ask her. Of course he was hurt by her when she pushed him away. When she gave up on their relationship. But he wanted to know if she missed him. That was the reason behind his question. He wanted to know if she felt the same pain that he did. When Sam left, Andy immediately made herself available for undercover work. Andy moves in her spot to face him straight in the eye to tell him how she felt.

"It was horrible. I was alone. I thought it... Uh... I thought it would help... you know... after you.. uh... left. But I didn't"

They were both silent for a minute. Both recalling the things they've been through together. It was hard to let go. They both went through so many crazy situations together. Surely their love for each other was stronger than this. Stronger than small talk.

"I shouldn't have let you go. I should have fought for us." Andy admits.

"Andy, it's not your fault. Sometimes things happen. We can't control what happens to the universe."

Andy let out a small laugh when she heard that.

"Remember when I asked you if the universe had a plan for us?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I kinda wish it did."

Neither of them spoke. Both of them trying to digest what they had said. Did Andy just confess her feelings to Sam? If so, did Sam just dismiss his feelings for Andy?

"Let's try again. Let's you know start from the beginning. Slowly this time. Maybe things didn't work out-"

"Andy. It's not going to work. Let's just.. Let's just be... friends."

"Friends? Sam, I can't be friends with someone I'm in love with. Not now, not ever."

"Andy, I know we both made a lot of mistakes. But-"

"But what, Sam?! Being friends is the best option? Don't sit here and lie to me about your feelings. Tell me you feel you feel something between us."

"Andy, you said we were different. We are different. I just... I just think that we should think this through you know? We're gonna hurt each other again and when we do, we'll never be able to be friends again."

"Sam, I shouldn't have let you go. I hurt you and I want to make it up to you. Sam, I love you."

"I... don't..."

"WHO"S READY TO PARTAYYYY!"

I snap back from the window I was looking only to find Oliver spoiling Sam and Andy's moment. They both look over to Oliver curiously. Oliver, did not just do that.

"What are you two doing here anyway huh? The party is inside, not outside."

Sam and Andy both hurry to their feet and head in separate directions. This is not good

* * *

**Sorry again about the suspense. I promise there is a fairly nice ending to this (and how do I know this? Let's just say it's in it's final touches!). Quite comical actually. Leave me a review and let me know what you think! :)**


	4. You Didn't Know

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took a little long for the update but here it is! Final chapter**. **I've had very smooth writing for this story. Not once did I have a writers block. Ideas just keep coming to me. Thank you for all the great reviews! I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Thank you CookiesN'Cream124 for the beta help. A special thanks to tanya1980 who sent me a PM just to tell how much she loved my story. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I'll be replying to your reviews this week and to the anoymous reviewers whom I can't thank personally, it's my pleasure! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue, but I wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: You Didn't Know**

Obviously things didn't work out as I planned. Cause if it did, Sam and Andy wouldn't be heading into the house in separate directions. Right now they were like wind and fire. Somehow, neither of them could find equal footing about what they wanted. Maybe one of them wanted out, and maybe one wasn't settling for that. I make my way to Andy who is near the food table.

"So, what happened?" I'm eager to know what went on between them, but clearly, Andy has other plans. She purposefully shuts me out by filling her plate up with food. I can see that she's a little agitated with my question.

"What happened? Nothing." Andy throws me a quizzical look as if she never heard me the first time. I know what I said the problem was whether Andy understood what I was getting to.

"Yeah, Andy. What happened?" I notice that I've raised my voice a little after her reply. I move back a little from her so that she can grab a fork from the other side of the table before lowering my voice and starting a different approach. "You and Sam. You were talking in the backyard. So, did you guys talk about what it is you want?"

"Oh yeah. We definitely did." Andy starts grabbing a new beer bottle and she thanks Chris who is nearby for opening it. She starts whisking it down, one hand juggling the plate and the other keeping a hold on her emotions. "So... What did you guys decide?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I give myself one hard look on Andy. She had her back leaned back against the food table and finally musters enough courage to leave her drink on the table to concentrate on her food. Still, I could see it in her eyes that she was trying hard to digest what had just happened to her. She notices that I've been looking at her for almost a minute and starts talking again.

"He said it'd be best that we just stuck with being friends. You know... After... All..."she turns around to take another calming swig from her beer before settling it down and answering me. "That's happened between us. So, yeah. That's all." She takes a heap of cake in to her mouth before continuing. "I guess we're just friends."

I just continue to stare straight from where we were standing. How could they settle for this? How could they both want this? "Is this what you want?"

Andy let's out a small huff. "No. But sometimes the universe has a plan for us. Even if I don't like it, I'm going to have to live with it." She continues doing what she was doing before. Honestly, I couldn't believe it for the life of me. From what I gather, both of them feel that they shouldn't be together after all that they've been through together. They're wrong. That's the reason they should be together. If its fear that's holding them back, then that's the same fear that should bring them together.

"Look, Nick. I know how you feel, and as a friend that you should play a part in this. But things happen. It's not up to you to fix it. So, let's just leave it at that shall we? Besides, we both are going to be working together a lot. And that means I've got to learn to put my personal feelings aside. And so does he."

Andy just continues indulging on the piece of cake. How could that be possibly what she wants? More importantly, how could he _let_ her want that? How could he think that they could just be friends? Fear shouldn't be what's holding them back, because of fear of losing one another, In fact, is the very reason that they should work things out. They shouldn't be giving up because they're afraid of hurting each other.

As I stand there and ponder, I notice Sam is standing beside me getting a drink. I'm mad. I'm beyond mad! I'm appalled, to say the least. I figure that I have to let it all out. And I do. In the most uncanny way.

"Hey Collins, could you-" I stop Sam from finishing his sentence with a raised voice. "NO I CANNOT!" I manage to get everyone's attention in the room. Gail's looking at me with raised eyebrows and her mouth curves into a slightly cynical smile. I shrug at her and continue but Andy try's to stop me and I don't allow her to. She gets a little closer to me and speaks in hush tones.

"Nick, could you please lower your voice. Everyone can hear-" Again, I don't allow her to finish her sentence. "NO I WILL NOT ANDY! EVERYBODY IN THIS GOD DAMN HOUSE KNOWS EXACTLY HOW YOU BOTH FEEL!"

I move away from my position between them leaving a gap as I start to face them. "You're both idiots you know that?" Andy is beyond pissed at my actions but she speaks out anyway.

"Nick, this is NOT your position to say this. Let us deal with this okay?" Let them deal with it? Yeah right! "Let you deal with it? And how did that work out for the both of you huh? It looks to me you're back to where you both began which is NOWHERE!"

Andy hung her head low, defeated. "Sam, when Andy was stuck in that cold storage, what did you do? How did you feel? Because, and correct me if I'm wrong, you were close to tears." For the first time during my whole outburst, He looks up at me, with a wave of emotions painted on his face. Andy looks at him and he looks at her. She holds her gaze a little longer before looking back at me. "And who was the one who was by her bedside holding her hand? I could have sworn that day, that you were afraid of losing her but you tried so hard to hide it. But, she didn't know that did she? She didn't know how you spent the whole day without leaving her sight. I bet you didn't tell her about that did you?"

Andy looks back at Sam. This time, he doesn't look her way and his head is hung low. "And what about you Andy? I'm pretty sure you didn't tell him that you cried when you found out that he left right? You didn't tell him that you spent sleepless night thinking about him because you didn't give him the chance you should have. You didn't tell him that you spent almost everyday passing by that division that he transferred to just so you could see him. But, you didn't, did you?"

Sam looked over at Andy. Similar to when I was dishing out about what Sam did, Andy hung her head low while Sam took a hard look at Andy. I begin to picture what they might be thinking. Probably thinking how they never took notice of all of the things that I mentioned. But why, is simple. They were both one stubborn pair. If fate were to come knocking on their door telling them they're meant for each other, they still wouldn't see it.

"Look, I know that you both hurt each other. I know that you both are still picking up the pieces of what happened to you. But, fate's given you this chance to start again. You both wanted this chance. It's here now. Don't waste it. Fear of losing each other shouldn't be what's holding you both back. It should bring what's bringing you both together. No one can guarantee that you both aren't going to get hurt. I'll tell you this… you're going to get hurt a hell of a lot. But, you have to pull through. Not because you guys are fated and not because you guys make a good team. But because you love each other too much to let anything be in the way of you being together."

I leave my spot and make my way beside Gail who is shaking her head. Probably from containing her laugh. Typical Gail. Everybody slowly resumes their business. And after sometime, after all the sniggering Gail spoke. "Do you know what Tracy told me?" Of course I knew what she told Gail. "That I'm hormonal?" Gail gasps a bit to show her sarcasm. "No way! You knew?" She starts bursting into laughter both hands on her mouth. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want. They're going to thank me someday."

Gail still doesn't stop laughing. I know she'll probably hold that against me for the rest of her life. For sure. I look around the room to see if Andy and Sam had finally started talking with each other but they're nowhere to be found. I look back at Gail who'd just finished wipping her tears after the show that I just did put on. "Stop spying on them, dad!" I look at her confused "What?! I'm not spying on anyone." Gail raises her eyebrow. "Yes, you are. Don't worry, if they left together it's a good sign. If we don't see them tomorrow at work, it's an even better sign. They must have booked a plane to Bora Bora or something."

That's when I realize and digest what Gail had just said. They left together. I put on a small smile before I turn to Gail. "I love you."

"Yeah, I think you're hormonal."

* * *

"The weather's really nice today. You know with all the leaves..." Andy responds to Sam in a nervous voice. "Yeah it is. It's beautiful you know? The colors just bring the atmosphere together."

They both stay quiet for a whole minute. Both trying to grasp what they had heard from Nick. Both a little nervous. They did start again once before. They started something 'normal' before. But that didn't work out. And here they are again, thinking of 'normal'. The thing is, normal never worked for them. If it didn't work before, it wasn't going to work now. They both move from their spot on the park bench. They had decided to take a walk to the nearest park to talk things out.

Sam was the first to speak.

"Andy, I missed you. Every single day. Every single day, Andy." Andy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She never knew that was how he felt. "You shut me out because I left without giving a fight and I respect that Andy. But, you have to know it killed me every day. It still kills me knowing that I wasn't that guy anymore. That guy who had the warrant to take care of you, to hold you and to call you mine. I let that go and I shouldn't have."

The cold weather that was lingering in the park couldn't calm Andy from the heat she was feeling. This was all foreign to her. Sam never spoke about how he felt, and it left her a little lost for words.

"You were right Andy. We should have fought, for us. Shouldn't have given up that fight." Andy finally mustered enough nerve to speak. "Sam, I never should have shut you out. I should have given you a chance. People make mistakes. I should have understood that you made one. But you know what? I never really was there for you was I? I suffocated-"

Sam felt a little pulled back by what Andy said. "Andy, you never suffocated me. I never realized what I had until I lost it. I was stubborn enough to think that we could be friends. Truth is, I never want to just friends with you Andy. I want you to be my better half. I want you and every part of you Andy. I love you Andy. I do."

"So.." Andy turned sideways to face Sam to speak. "Where do we start this time?" Sam smiled at Andy, showing off his dimples. "How about dinner at my house this Friday at 8?"

* * *

**Okay, so this is the proposed for ending. I'm actually in split minds whether or not to continue and write one final chapter, an epilogue. Let me know if you like this ending or you want a better one! :)**


End file.
